Cosette Bennett
Cosette Bennett is a main character of the game Global Stars and is a member of the group Global Shinedust. She is also in the group Tsubaki Team with Cecilia and Hye from Sexy Chou, Rodrigo from Angel StarPrime, and Malana from NEON GIRLZ. Her image color when performing is pale pink. Her concert chant is Hello~! (Hello!) Bonjour! (Bonjour!) Neko-chan no nya! (Nya! Nya!) Nyan~! (Nyan!) Dare da? (Koneko-chan!) Cosette da yo~nya!(Nya!) ("Bonjour" means hello in French, "Neko-chan no nya" means "the kitty's meow" in Japanese, "nya" and "nyan" both mean "meow" in Japanese, "Dare da?" means "Who am I?" in Japanese, and "koneko" and "koneko-chan" both mean "kitten" in Japanese.) Apperance Cosette has light skin, pale pink shoulder length hair worn straight, dark brown eyes with magenta glasses, wears a pale pink choker around her neck, wears her signature cat ears on her head, and wears a magenta bracelet with a magenta bow on it. She wears her school uniform most of the time. She wears a pale pink t-shirt and denim shorts during gym and track. Her casual outfit is a pink and white long-sleeved shirt with a cartoonish white cat on it, a pink frilly mid-thigh skirt, pale gray leggings with a cat print, Hello Kitty socks, and light pink flats. Her swimwear is a pale pink one-piece swimsuit with magenta swimming goggles and a pale pink swimming cap. History Cosette was born in America to her French mother and American father and was the only child in her family. Her mother--a singer and violinist--left France to marry her father--her elementary school's band teacher--in America. Her mother made lots of money from her concerts and her father made just enough from his teaching career, so she and her family were well off. When Cosette was young, she was a quiet child who came off as emotionless; she did not start talking until the age of 3 when her parents put an a TV show called "Mister Cat the Language Teacher" which was about the titular character teaching people in the show and the audience how to speak their own language and other languages. Her love of cats developed around that age because she stayed with an middle-aged woman originally from Japan who lived with a bunch of cats nicknamed Neko-san while Cosette's parents were away at work. Neko-san gave Cosette the nickname of Koneko-chan. She started her love of wearing cat ears by wearing a cat ear headband that she got for one of her birthdays. In America, Cosette was known as Cathy and her father nicknamed her Kitten. She was a musically gifted child, and she got nationwide attention in America due to her talents for playing the violin, playing the clarinet, and singing. She was also a member of her old elementary school's female choir and enjoyed singing in it; she was the best singer out of her fellow choir members. When she was 12, her parents moved to Japan to accept job offers for them--her mother got a job as a music teacher of a school for disadvantaged kids while still being a singer and violinist, and her father got a job as a band teacher for a multi-grade academy--and to help her become an idol due to being unable to become one in America. She was also tired of just singing, and wanted to dance and play instruments as well. Before joining Global Shinedust, Cosette received help with singing in Japanese, speaking in Japanese, and playing instruments from her mother. She also received a dancing tutor to help her with dancing. She signed up for an idol audition wearing her distinctive cat ears that she still wears now, passed with five other girls named Amaterasu Kaneshiro who was the leader, Hisoka Hikami who was the sub-leader, Fumiko Kaneshiro who was the designer, Eri Midorikawa who was the half-Irish and half-Japanese center and ace of the group, and Aki Suzuki who and Cosette were meant to make the group popular, and joined the now disbanded and short-lived idol group called "Go!Go! Explosion". Cosette had to fake smiles and friendships with her unit mates on TV and in public; the only things she enjoyed were singing and dancing because she did not get along with most of her unit mates when they are not on TV or in public and the group did not have any instruments to play. She hated being in "Go!Go! Explosion" because the outfits that were provided for them were only so-so, some of the lyrics to the songs were too hard for her to remember, the choreography was "kind of cheap" to her, they did not let her wear her cat ears when performing--instead, she was forced to wear a head ribbon when performing with the group; she only wore them for solos or duets with Aki--and worse of all, everyone in the group--except for Aki--bullied her, harassed her, and treated her badly due to her introverted, extremely private nature when off TV or in private; the major reason why most of the group treated her badly was because they were jealous of her large fan base. Amaterasu was especially jealous because she was once the most popular idol, but now Cosette was. One day, Cosette was tired of her poor treatment by Amaterasu, Hisoka, Fumiko, and Eri; she decided to make a public announcement on a variety show in order to let everyone know that she was leaving the unit. The scandal, known as the "Much Needed Good-bye Scandal", started when Amaterasu and Hisoka went "out of character" and snapped at Cosette and insulted her, telling her not to leave. The entire crowd was taken by surprise as they saw the group of idols as what they truly were: a bunch of dysfunctional idols who just happened to be together even if they should not be. The situation quickly escalated and the group was immediately disbanded. The crowd was shocked, saddened, and angered by what they had just witnessed; the scandal was recorded by news cameras and was broadcasted on multiple TV networks. Cosette, on the other hand, was happy and relieved to be able to finally leave "Go!Go! Explosion" for good. Instead of the scandal decreasing her popularity like with the other members of "Go!Go! Explosion", it caused her popularity to increase due to support and sympathy from her fans. When Cosette auditioned for World Idol Academy Tokyo, the judges liked her singing and dancing; they also adored her cat-girl character and thought it was very cute. When she got the surprise email that said she was accepted, she was extremely happy; much so that she cried tears of joy. Cosette called her parents to tell them the news and they were very proud of her. On her 13th birthday, she bought Sweet Lolita outfits, Sweet Kei outfits, glasses, necklaces, and other accessories to wear on stage. Personality Cosette is a soft-spoken and introverted girl, but is also kind, strong-willed, and altruistic. She is creative with a vivid imagination and a strong sense of compassion. She is insightful and decisive when it comes to decision-making. Cosette is determined and passionate when doing her idol activities. However, she is sensitive to criticism--especially harsh criticism--and dislikes conflicts or confrontations. She is extremely private and has a hard time opening up to other people due to her bad experience with "Go!Go! Explosion", and is shy and timid with new people. Cosette also prefers true, genuine, and real relationships that are meaningful. She is a perfectionist to the point of burning out and exhausting herself in order to do something correctly. Despite her flaws, Cosette is loyal and caring to her friends, and wants nothing but the best for them; she can warm up to someone quickly if they can approach correctly. Once she is befriended, she becomes more open and social. She loves wearing cat ears and wearing clothing with cat prints on it; she also adores cats and especially enjoys touching their paws. She thinks that the cat ears are a part of her and her motif. She owns four cat plushies that she sleeps with: a white cat plushie with a frilly pink bow called Blancette, a black cat plushie with a white bowtie that has a four-leafed clover print called Noiron, a light gray cat plushie with a dark purple ribbon called Nagusame-chan or nicknamed Nagu-chan, and a dark gray cat plushie with a yellow handkerchief called Tomo-kun. Blancette and Noiron were brought to Japan from America while Nagusame-chan and Tomo-kun were gifts given to her by her parents to comfort her after they heard about the "Much Needed Good-bye Scandal". Cosette is honest and sincere, but would not lie unless she absolutely has to due to the dishonesty and insincerity that she experienced in her old unit group. She is good at voice acting and is especially good at doing child characters (particularly young girls), dandere characters, kuudere characters, quiet and robotic characters, cheerful characters, and sensitive, romance-loving characters. Cosette is a modest girl, being both in behavior and in dress. Solos Relationships Haruka Suzume: Unit mate and good friend. Haruka makes Cosette feel welcome in Global Stardust and is the first person that she warms up to; the two are inseparable. Su-Mi Kim: Unit mate and friend. Cosette likes Su-Mi because Su-Mi is a kind and welcoming leader and person, unlike Go!Go! Explosion's leader. Sienna Roberts: Unit mate and close friend. Sienna does her best to make Cosette feel welcome. Cosette thinks that Sienna is cool and funny, and giggles when Sienna teases her. Mexiu Chew: Unit mate and friend. Bernadette Bennett: Cosette's mother. The two are close and Bernadette supports Cosette's dream of being an idol. Bernadette has taught Cosette multiple languages, singing, and playing the violin, and clarinet. She wants Cosette to be her own person and not a copy of her. Aaron Bennett: Cosette's father. The two are very close and Aaron is happy that Cosette is an idol. He loves Cosette despite others ignoring him to talk to her and her mother. He wants Cosette to be happy and enjoy whatever she does. Madison Collins: Cosette's good friend from America. The two were in their elementary school's female choir together. Cosette refers to Madison as "Maddie" while Madison refers to Cosette by her American name "Cathy". Madison is surprised and happy that Cosette is a famous idol and wishes that she would become an idol, too. Cosette calls Madison when she has time and not busy with concerts, her idol activities, doing voice work, making and uploading videos, or watching episodes of Yuri no Mahou and Does Senpai Still Hate Me? Amaterasu Kaneshiro: Cosette does not like Amaterasu due to the latter's arrogance and aggressive personality, and used to be afraid of her. Amaterasu pretended to be nice to Cosette in public and on TV when they were in Go!Go! Explosion, but actually bullied, harassed, and treated her badly when not in public or on TV due to being jealous of her popularity with the fans and her introverted, private personality. Amaterasu got the most of the other members to bully Cosette and Aki. Hisoka Hikami: Cosette does not like Hisoka due to the latter pushing her and Aki around. Hisoka pretended to be nice to Cosette in public and on TV when they were in Go!Go! Explosion, but actually bullied, harassed, and treated her badly when not in public or on TV due to being jealous of her cuteness and talent. Hisoka intimidated and scared Cosette and Aki by threatening to beat them up if they did not comply and told Cosette about the "Loli Monster" to scare her. Fumiko Kaneshiro: Cosette does not like Fumiko due to the latter's bratty and self-centered personality. Fumiko pretended to be Cosette's friend in public and on TV when they were in Go!Go! Explosion, but actually bullied, harassed, and treated her badly when not in public or on TV due to her having a shy, timid personality and easily being scared of Fumiko's anger. Fumiko treated Cosette and Aki like lowly servants and made them serve food and drinks to her and the other members along with other demeaning tasks. Eri Midorikawa: Cosette does not like Eri due to the latter's vanity and pompous demeanor. Eri acted friendly to Cosette in public and on TV when they were in Go!Go! Explosion, but actually bullied, harassed, and treated her badly when not in public or on TV due to the fact that Eri was not the only half-European in the group, and the former was jealous of the latter being cuter and more talented than the former. Eri treated Cosette and Aki like inferiors to "keep" them from becoming "arrogant", "over-confident", and "bourgeois". Aki Suzuki: Cosette likes Aki due to the latter's kind and caring personality. Unlike the others in Go!Go! Explosion, Aki was Cosette's only real friend and was nice to her whether they were in public, on TV, in private, and not on TV. Despite being bullied herself and also scared of Amaterasu, Hisoka, Fumiko, and Eri, Aki protected Cosette as best as she could. The two are happy that they have real friends in their new groups. Kumiko Aono: Cosette does not like Kumiko due to the latter's creepy fangirl demeanor. She does not appreciate Kumiko's delusions of grandeur and her fangirlish advances. Cosette is also afraid of Kumiko due to the latter's tendency to switch moods and going back and forth between two personalities on a whim. Cosette's Fan Club: WIP Affiliated Units *Global Shinedust - "Mascot" *Tsubaki Team - With Cecilia Arena, Hye Yun, Rodrigo Jurina, and Malana Kalani Etymology Cosette: Cosette is a French name that derives from the French word chosette meaning "little thing". Bennett: Bennett is an English name that is the medieval form of benedict which derives from the Late Latin name Benedictus which means "blessed". Her name means "Blessed little thing". Quotes Don't worry, Sumi-chan! We'll change that, like the Yuri no Mahou girls, but outside of yuri love, we'll make every idol be nice to their rivals and treat them like how they treat their bandmates~nya! Right, guys? -Cosette in Episode 2, when she was cheering Su-Mi up after hearing Hibiki wanting to suspend Areum from Inori. Nya! Teamwork does work and with our teamwork, we can be successful~nya! -Cosette in episode 2, when she was agreeing with Su-Mi about how they could be successful with teamwork. Trivia *Cosette is a cute idol. *Cosette loves Sweet Lolita and Sweet Kei. *Her favorite foods are pancakes and chocolate chip cookies. **She would beg in a cute manner to get pancakes and chocolate chip cookies if someone has any. *Her least favorite food is really spicy food. *She only takes off her choker and bracelet when she goes to sleep or is bathing. **She only takes off her cat ears and glasses when she is sleeping, bathing, or is upset. *Her audition grade is S. *She is nicknamed Koneko, Koneko-chan, and Cosette-chan. **In fact, she would sometimes call herself Koneko with or without the "-chan" suffix. *Cosette sometimes ends her sentences with ~nya. **She ends her sentences with ~nyan when excited, startled, or irritated. *She is good at playing the violin and the clarinet. **She calls her violin "Miss V" and her clarinet either "Clarice" or "Clari-chan". *Cosette's birthday is on May 6, which makes her a Taurus. *She likes to read manga about magical girls/boys and superheroes. *She can sing and speak in Japanese, English, and French; she can also speak Spanish. **She practices her singing and one of her practicing songs is "Ring a ding on．Riko-rin♥". **She sometimes speaks in French when talking to her mother or when angered. *Cosette enjoys listening to bubblegum pop music, J-pop music, and classical music. **She loves to listen to her mother's albums and concerts. **Her favorite idol group is an all-girl idol group called "Tenshi-tachi no Kibou", or TnK for short. **Her favorite song from that group is "Get Your Hope!". *She likes to wear different pairs of glasses, necklaces, and other accessories on stage, but always wears her signature cat ears. *Cosette likes to watch magical girl anime, yuri anime, and yaoi anime. **Her favorite anime is a magical girl/yuri anime called Yuri no Mahou; her second favorite anime is a yaoi/slice of life anime called Does Senpai Still Hate Me?. ***She eats chocolate chip cookies and drinks chocolate milk while watching Yuri no Mahou; she eats boxes of strawberry-filled Hello Panda cookies and drinks strawberry milk while watching Does Senpai Still Hate Me?. *Cosette uses her vivid imagination and creativity to help her unit mates. *She sometimes worries about making mistakes before being on stage; once she is on stage, she enters a state and a form of concentration she calls "idol's high" which causes euphoria and relaxation, and that also causes a connection to form between her, her fellow unit mates, and her audience. *Besides being an idol, Cosette wants to be a voice actress, a singer, and a musician like her mother. *She likes to eat strawberry-flavored pocky. *Cosette sometimes gets flashbacks of most of the Go!Go! Explosion members bullying her, harassing her, and treating her badly. When she does, her eyes become dull, she starts to shake, and she becomes more paranoid, fearful, and easily startled. She is unpredictable in this state; she would either run away to find somewhere to hide and stay there until it is "safe" for her to come out, curl up into a ball and mutter and cry fearfully, continuously scream in fear, or her mind goes blank and she wanders around aimlessly. The way to snap her out of it is to call her name and get her to calm down and/or get her out of the "trance". **She sometimes gets nightmares of most of the Go!Go! Explosion members bullying her, harassing her, and treating her badly. When she does, she wakes up and hugs Nagusame-chan and Tomo-kun tightly in order to calm down. Then she goes peacefully back to sleep. *She often listens to her mother's concerts on her MP3 player at night if she has a hard time sleeping. **She owns a light pink and white MP3 player. *Cosette has her own pose called the "Kose-Kose Pose". She would make a cat paw motion with one hand while saying "Kose", do it again with the other hand, spins around while saying "Pose", and finish with saying "~nya!" while finishing the pose. *Her fans call her the "Meganekko Nekomimi" due to her wearing glasses and cat ears. *Cosette has Twitter, Instagram, YouTube, Tumblr, and the Global Shinedust page. *She voice acts in animated kids' shows and one of the well-known kids' shows she does voice work in is called Rine-tan and Friends: Imaginary Adventures which is about a bunch of cute, little animals having imaginary adventures and having fun. She is known for voicing the main character Rine-tan who is the leader type and uses her active imagination to make up "adventures" for her and her friends; she also voices some of the other characters in the show. She also voice acts in a Rine-tan and Friends: Imaginary Adventures movie which is a TV special. **Cosette does voice acting work under the name of "Koneko". *On YouTube, Cosette makes and posts music videos; her most popular music videos are the rap videos. She also posts videos on Sweet Lolita, Sweet Kei, unboxing of Sweet Lolita, Sweet Kei, Yuri no Mahou and Does Senpai Still Hate Me? merchandise, TV show and movie reviews, manga and light novel reviews, and voice acts in an online show called "Nee-chan Now!" which is about the main character Nene nicknamed "Nee-chan" being chased and pestered by most of the other characters. Nene is a human-cat hybrid who is a cheerful big sister type and popular, but is scared of her crazy fans and gets grumpy and irritable when her privacy is being invaded. **Her YouTube account is called "KoseBen_Neko-tan", or "KoseBen" for short. **She is the voice actress of Nene. *Her song she sang for the entry audition of World Idol Academy Tokyo is "Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door". *The cartoonish white cat on Cosette's shirt matches her facial expressions. *Cosette started playing the violin was she was 7 years old and won first place on a children's talent TV show when she was 8 years old with her talent at playing the violin. **She started playing the clarinet at 5 years old and performed on stage with her mother during a special concert. *She sometimes curls up into a ball when napping or sleeping. *Cosette holds her violin exactly like how her mother holds her violin. *Cosette is a proud yuri and yaoi fan. **She gushes over the pairing SettKao (Setsuko and Kaori) and she happily supports the pairing ShunTaa (Shunsuke and Tarou). **She buys and writes doujinshi of Yuri no Mahou and Does Senpai Still Hate Me?. *Her image songs are Telomere's First Cry and Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door. *According to Bernadette and Aaron, Cosette has high-functioning autism though they--including Cosette--don't use the high-functioning label unless they are talking about her diagnosis. *Cosette loves going to maid cafes, butler cafes, especially butler cafes who have the waiters dressed as teenage schoolboys, and cat cafes. *Cosette has a devoted, caring fan club. *Her first appearance in Spirited is in Episode 9. *Cosette vocally stims by saying "~nya" and "~nyan" and physically stims by doing cat paw motions and rocking. Q&As: Introduction: What position are you within the group? M-my position? Well, I guess I'm kind of like the group's mascot. What is your first impression of your fellow Global Shinedust members?: Su-Mi is a kind and welcoming leader, Mexiu is cool and cute and nice, Sienna is so cool and funny, and Haruka is the coolest and cutest one of all! Haruka and I are both part European and she's my favorite~nya! All of the members are so warm and friendly~nya! They're so much nicer than the members of my old group Go!Go! Explosion. *shudders* Favorite food?: I like both pancakes and chocolate chip cookies, but I like the latter more. Favorite drink?: Any kind of milk, but I'm torn between chocolate milk and strawberry milk~nya! Favorite animal?: Cats, of course~nya! I just adore them and I wish I would have one~! I like to touch their paws. They're SO soft~nya! Nya, nya! Between sleeping and eating, which one is better?: Eating, I-I guess. What's your favorite subject?: My favorite subject is history because I find it very intriguing. What's your star sign?: Taurus. I guess it fits me because I'm kind of stubborn and determined when it comes to my idol activities. Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music instrument) that you are good at?: I can mimic every sound that cats can make. Nya~! Favorite type of weather? Sunny weather. It makes me sleepy and *yawns* it makes me wanna take a cat nap because the sun feels so nice and warm like a hug~nyaaa. Gallery Cosette_Bell.png|Cosette Bennett Haruka_and_Cosette.jpg|Haruka and Cosette Cosette's_Old_Stage_Look.png|One of Cosette's old stage looks Cosette's_New_Stage_Look.png|One of Cosette's new stage looks Cosette_-1.jpg|Cosette's fancy stage outfit Category:Global Shinedust Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Cute Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Global Stars Category:Characters Category:Idols with autism